we kiss the dusk goodnight
by alinaandalion
Summary: Rolling her eyes, Sophie puts her glass on the counter and grabs Tara's arm, jerking her closer. "You are an ass." And Sophie kisses her, one of her hands fisting in the fabric of Tara's dress.


Sophie smiles to herself when she comes back from the bathroom to find Tara rooting around in her kitchen. She kicks off her heels and walks into the kitchen area, running her hands down Tara's arms to her hips.

"Can I help you find something?" Sophie asks, curling her fingers into the fabric of Tara's black dress.

Tara pushes her ass back against Sophie's hip as she says, "Just looking for something to drink. Wine, maybe some whiskey. Whatever you have."

"Mhmm, you want to continue our evening since it was so rudely interrupted?" Sophie reaches around her to pull open a cabinet, pointing to an unopened bottle of bourbon. "Not exactly whiskey, but it should do."

"You know that I'm not picky." Tara turns her head and pecks Sophie on the lips. "Do you want to grab some glasses?"

Sophie sighs and lets her go, sauntering over to a cabinet over the sink, pulling down two glasses and handing them to Tara. "You know, I had thought we would have moved on to…_other_ activities by now."

"Someone's impatient." Tara smirks as she splashes some bourbon into each glass. "But I like to think I'm worth the wait."

Sophie raises one eyebrow, a hand on her hip. "Oh really?"

"I remember the last time I saw you." Tara takes a long sip of her drink and says, "What exactly did you scream before you came for the, what, third time that night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sophie says, but she smiles as she drinks her bourbon, the alcohol burning across her tongue and down her throat.

"Well if you're not interested in me anymore—"

"You're such an ass," Sophie murmurs with a shake of her head.

Tara just grins. "I take it that means you want me to stay?"

Rolling her eyes, Sophie puts her glass on the counter and grabs Tara's arm, jerking her closer. "You are an ass." And Sophie kisses her, one of her hands fisting in the fabric of Tara's dress. She can feel the upward turn of Tara's lips against hers, and then Tara presses forward, pushing Sophie back against the counter until her spine hits the edge. It digs in just enough to be uncomfortable, but Sophie just arches up into Tara, tracing her tongue along Tara's bottom lip.

Tara pulls away, her eyes bright and blue as she says, "We haven't done it in a kitchen yet."

"Yes we have." Sophie frowns then gasps when Tara bites on her neck. "That time we were both in Madrid? _Oh_, not too hard. No marks, remember?"

Tara darts in and kisses her nose. "At least where they can be seen. I remember the rules."

Sophie can't help her smile or the way she curls her fingers in Tara's messy golden hair. "I have missed you."

"I'm here right now."

"But…you'll leave again. It's never—it's never more than a few days."

"We both made our choices, Soph," Tara says, her voice quiet, her eyes growing hard like ice. "You know that."

"I know." _I know, I know, I know_. Sophie traces Tara's cheek with her fingers. "I'm sorry. I'm ruining our evening of debauchery."

"Well, it's not over yet." Tara nuzzles the palm of Sophie's hand and presses a kiss to her palm so sweetly that Sophie shivers and pulls her closer.

"Let's move to the bedroom."

* * *

Sophie laughs as Tara pushes her dress up over her hips. "Now who's the impatient one?"

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Tara smirks and presses her mouth against the soft skin at the top of Sophie's thigh. "These things can't be rushed."

"I think this is supposed to involve less talking," Sophie says.

Tara slides up her body, the fabric of her dress rough against Sophie's flushed skin; Tara flicks one of Sophie's nipples, grinning when Sophie moans and presses her chest up into Tara's waiting hands. Dipping her head, Tara laves her tongue over one nipple and presses her palm over the other, rubbing it with a light pressure that leaves Sophie frustrated and nearly writhing in the sheets.

"Kiss me," Sophie pleads, and Tara shakes her head, biting down on Sophie's nipple. "_Fuck_. Tara, _please_—"

Tara darts up and kisses her, her mouth open and hungry, and Sophie groans, her hands fisting in Tara's hair. Tara nips at her mouth then pulls away, stripping her dress off up over head. Sophie reaches up and touches her because Tara is one of the most beautiful women she's ever seen, all soft tanned skin and bright bright blue eyes and full breasts and lean muscles and she _needs_ to kiss her again but Tara starts grinding against her thigh slowly, the slick sound obscene in the heavy air. Sophie watches her, watches the sway of her breasts, watches the roll of her hips and the wetness growing on her skin.

Beautiful, beautiful, _beautiful_ and Sophie _needs_ and Tara smiles and traces her fingers down between Sophie's legs, her touch light and not enough but _oh_. Sophie jerks her hips up into Tara's hand, pushing her thigh further between Tara's legs, and Tara hisses _ohfuck_ as she rubs her thumb against Sophie's clit. And it's skin on skin, hands and fingers, and Tara pushes two fingers inside her, curling them forward and pulling out before thrusting them back in again as she grinds down harder on Sophie's thigh. _So close, soclose_, and Sophie wraps her hands around Tara's hips because she wants to pull her closer and closer and _closer_ but _soclose_ and Tara's thumb circles her clit until Sophie arches and moans and _ohmygod_ and Tara's fingers curl again and she comes.

Her eyes are closed, but she can feel Tara's shudder as she moves her hips faster and then she groans and falls against Sophie, her hips still pressing forward. Sophie wraps an arm around her waist and holds her close, nuzzling her nose into Tara's neck, _breathe in, breathe out_.

Tara laughs and mumbles something Sophie doesn't catch, but when Sophie looks up at her to ask, Tara just kisses her softly, _sweetly._ And Sophie breathes and she smiles.


End file.
